Electronic billboards allow retailers to advertise products to consumers. Consumers desiring to purchase the advertised products use either a website or customer service personnel to complete transactions with retailers, which can be time and energy consuming as well as tedious. Moreover, people may not wish to share or broadcast identifying information.